What He Saw
by Bainbridge
Summary: Harvey made plans without Mike, leaving him confused. Mike accidentally stumbles on Harvey's meeting, but what he saw couldn't possibly be right. Could it? Jarvey Two-Shot with a side of Clueless Mike. Reposted for formatting corrections
1. What He Saw

Summary: Harvey made plans without Mike, leaving him confused. Mike accidentally stumbles on Harvey's meeting, but what he saw couldn't possibly be right. Could it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar

AN: This came to me, and just wouldn't leave. Enjoy!

Mike stood watching Donna murmur quietly on the phone, meticulously making notes in front of her. His head unwillingly quirked as his brain whirred through the many options of what she could possibly be working on so early. _Harvey hasn't even put me to work yet._

As if hearing his name, the confident stride of his boss was heard meets his ears just as the back of his head becomes acquainted with a rolled up newspaper.

"It's rude to listen to people's private conversations, and I **know** you're not done reviewing the Perlman merger. I suggest you get back to it? Donna, please make sure my reservations are confirmed." With a deliberate raise of his manicured eyebrow he steps into his office, turning as he reached the door, "And Mike? I'll be out of the office this afternoon, but I expect that merger reviewed an on my desk by Monday morning."

Mike's eyes widened perceptibly, showing his shock. "Monday?"

"Yes, pup. Monday. I have plans for this weekend, and _we_ have a meeting with Perelman on Monday. Actually, add getting a haircut and having your shoes polished to your to do list, will you?" And with that, the door swung shut, ending the conversation, but not Mike's questions.

Turning to walk away, he notices Donna smirking at him. "He does make plans without you, don't look so put out."

Not wanting to listen to her continued chuckles, he headed back to his desk to work.

 **Sometime Later...**

It was pure chance that his headphone slid out of his ear that he heard it— _silence. Complete silence. Where is everyone?_ As his sharp blue eyes looked around, he noticed he was the only associate left in the bullpen and couldn't help but glance at his watch. _Oh. 10pm on a Friday night. Might as well take this home, at least I can enjoy a beer while I work at the apartment._

Head full of concerns about the financial structuring on the merger, Mike stopped just a second longer than usual a stoplight as he was riding through Manhattan, his head turned towards the cars turning towards him. Just beyond the cars, just beyond the crosswalk, just beyond the pedestrians, in the restaurant at the corner, he saw something that surprised him. He'd know that head anywhere.

Covered in its usual perfectly coifed hair was clearly the back of Harvey's head, but what was shocking was other occupant at the table. As his mind raced, a pair of intelligent, warm brown eyes that met his. The head inclined slightly in acknowledgement before turning to her dinner companion. Shaking his head, he turned to traffic, determined to get home and clear his head of seeing his boss… _on a date? At a meeting?_

As the light turned green, his head unwillingly swiveled one last time towards the restaurant one last time, just in time to see the great Harvey Specter bestow a soft and loving kiss on his dinner date's smiling lips.

 **Monday Morning...**

Come Monday morning, as Mike entered the Pearson-Specter lobby, he remained overwhelmed with swirling and conflicting thoughts. _Do I tell Harvey I saw him?_ _Do I act like_ —

His thoughts were caught short as he felt a heavy weight around his shoulder guiding him into the elevators. His eyes darted up, catching the firm gaze of his boss, his self-preservation causing him to also notice the annoyed tick in his jaw and the tenseness in the fit arm over his shoulder.

"We need to talk—"

"Harvey, I didn't mean—"

"What have I said about interrupting me? Like I said, we need to talk. Apparently, we need to set some new rules. One would _think_ with such an intelligent associate, we would not need to have this conversation but apparently we do. "

"Harvey! I didn't know!" **DING!** As they reached the 50th floor, Harvey strode off the elevator with his usual brisk stride, continuing as if there had been no interruption, Mike following steps behind. Noticing the uneven steps and mumblings behind him, Harvey turned abruptly.

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about, but when I tell you to put something on the to do list, I mean it. Why does your hair still look like that? How am I supposed to take you to this meeting, when it looks like we don't pay you?"

Before he could receive a response, Mike felt a presence behind him. Before he could assess the delicate floral scent that had wafted from the newcomer, he was met with the warm tones of Jessica Pearson.

"Mike Ross, follow me. Harvey, he will meet you and Mr. Perelman once we complete our meeting."

Puzzled and filled with dread, Mike followed the regal Managing Partner to her spacious office. He watched her arrange her tea service and remove the files from her coffee table before sitting on the luxurious couch.

"Don't hover in doorways Mr. Ross, it's very rude. In or out. Have a seat."

Mike paused, confused by the conflicting commands, before approaching the sitting area. Nervously, he wiped his clammy hands on his suit pants before raising his head to meet Jessica's firm stare.

"Do you know why we're here, Mr. Ross?"

He felt the flush begin before he could do anything to stop it. "Well, uh, I, I think," he stammered before stopping at her chuckle.

"Never think. Know. Don't 'think' and don't guess, not in my firm. Pearson-Specter attorneys **know**." Meeting his eyes over the steam rising from the teacup, she began speaking again. "Let's try that again. Do you know why we're here, Mr. Ross?"

Gulping, "Because I saw something I was not meant to see. I saw a—meeting on Friday."

Watching the small smirk play across her lips while she mindlessly stirred her tea without ever losing eye contact with him, reminded Mike of a cat with a mouse's tail in its paw. _Cats play with their prey, Michael. But don't think that changes their goal. The mouse is still captured prey._ He heard Grammy's steady voice in his ear.

"Are you nervous Mr. Ross? Harvey speaks so highly of his confident associate. I don't see that associate before me."

Filled with a breath of annoyance, before he could stop it, the words were tumbling out of his mouth. "I also normally don't have meetings with him to discuss making out with the boss."

As soon as the words were out, his mouth snapped shut, a furious flush filling his face. "I'm sorry! That was so inappropriate. I'm sorry, I'll just go back to-"

"Sit down, Mr. Ross. It **was** inappropriate, but it was also inappropriate for you to find out that way."

Plopping back into the seat he didn't remember standing from, he took another deep breath before meeting her eyes, finding them warmer than he remembered them being and a soft smile.

"That was not a meeting, per se, but we did discuss telling you."

Squirming under Jessica's firm gaze, which had gained a playful glint, he had never seen. "Tell me what, is what I don't understand. It's really not my business that Harvey is… sleeping with his boss!"

"Is that what you believe? That Harvey is sleeping with his boss?"

Mike felt his eyes close as his head fell forward in defeat and embarrassment, "Is there a right answer to this question?"

"You're not in trouble Mike. But you do have the wrong idea of what's happening. Harvey is not breaking any rules, or engaging in any of the many scandalous scenarios I see playing behind those puppy eyes of yours."

"But-"

"Mr. Ross. I will explain this only once, and it is not gossip to be shared around the associate water-cooler. Am I clear?" Not waiting for a response, she carried on, standing to move her tea service away from them.

Graceful as ever, she brushed her long hair over her shoulder, discretely watching her guest. Casually, almost flippantly, she stated, "Harvey is within his rights to take his wife out to dinner for their anniversary, don't you think?"


	2. Epilogue

Sliding into bed that night, Harvey was met with a mischievous smile. The gesture was mindlessly returned, as it always was—she had that effect. He could see a bubble of laughter rising within her.

"What are you laughing about over there?"

Draping her head lightly on her husband's shoulder, a light laugh escaped her. "Your associate. He had very scandalous scenarios in his head about you. And me. You're sleeping your way to the top, you know."

It was late at night several days later, both working on a case in Harvey's office when Mike asked, "Soooo you're like married to Jessica, but I know you've dated other women. Are you guys like swingers?"

Harvey slowly lowered the paper he was working on from his face, his head slowly rising to meet Mike's eager eyes, pretending not to hear Donna's muffled snort come through intercom.

"Do you like your job?"


End file.
